<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Don't you cry no more by schuylersestra</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27765037">Don't you cry no more</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/schuylersestra/pseuds/schuylersestra'>schuylersestra</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Coda, Destiel - Freeform, Episode Fix-It: s15e20 Carry On, First Kiss, Fix-It, M/M, Post-Episode: s15e20 Carry On</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:33:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,010</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27765037</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/schuylersestra/pseuds/schuylersestra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean finally meets Cas in heaven after Bobby told him the angel was alive and they talk about THAT THING.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>80</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Don't you cry no more</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by <a href="https://twitter.com/beepbeepmando/status/1329672639049306112">this edit.</a><br/>(Also english is not my first language so i’m sorry for any mistakes)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean parked Baby in this beautiful bridge. He still hadn’t found what he was looking for, but he had this feeling on the back of his neck that he doesn’t need to look for it anymore.</p><p>He stared at the landscape for a while, he’s not even sure if it were minutes or hours. But it is enough time for him to start processing everything that’s happened. And then he hears it.</p><p>“Hello, Dean” </p><p>“Cas” He said as he turned around.</p><p>He was definitely not prepared for that. There he was, the man that until a few minutes ago he still thought he had lost forever.</p><p>They stared at each other for a few seconds first, holding their breaths cause it was just too much to handle. Dean feels so anxious that he could explode at any second, Cas on the other hand seems peacefully happy, but a little bit shy.</p><p>Dean only exhales when they finally hug. </p><p>Cas felt this hug was different. All of they’re hugs were always very meaningful, but this one was…more. </p><p>Dean can’t get the words to come out of his mouth, his eyes are watery and he can’t breathe properly. Cas is the one who finally breaks the silence.</p><p>“I wanted to be there when you arrived, i’m sorry.” He seems nervous, his hands are shaking.  “I was ashamed and scared but I should have been there, I was just not sure you wanted to see me.”</p><p>Cas feels relieved from saying his truth. Dean is the one who’s very confused.</p><p>“What are you talking about, man? Of course I wanted  to see you! I was waiting for you to show up since the moment Bobby told me you were alive!” He takes another long look at Cas and takes a deep breath. “I thought i was never going to see you again after that day, Cas. I was fucking miserable.”</p><p>The angel looks down and lets a shy smile escape.</p><p>“Dean, I’m so sorry for leaving that way, for saying all that right before I was taken. I didn’t mean to make you confused, but I needed to save you and give you a chance to save the world once again… I understand it was too much to throw at you like that.” He tried so hard to keep it together, but he’s crying now, just like he was when he confessed his deepest truth. “That’s why i was afraid to welcome you in heaven, i didn’t know if it was okay, after.. after what i said to you. I know it is not gonna be the same but…”</p><p>He was interrupted by Dean touching his shoulder.</p><p>“Cas” He smiled. “You don’t have to say anything. It is my turn to talk now.”</p><p>Castiel tilts his head, fully aware of the hand still on his shoulder. He closes his eyes for a second before looking right into those green eyes that felt like home to him.</p><p>“I’m the one who has something to apologize for. You were there and I just couldn’t say anything. I froze. And that’s on me!” His face seems a little more desperate now. “I couldn’t say it back right away because I never… I never thought you could feel that way.”</p><p>“What do you mean, Dean?” The angel is the one who’s confused now with this piece of information.</p><p>“I always saw like this perfect celestial being who is too good for the world, too good for us <em>humans</em>. I never imagined you could love <em>me</em>, a simple human. Hell, I never even thought you could love someone like that, I thought you felt things differently because you’re a goddamn angel.” He smiles to himself. “I can see things more clearly here in heaven now. And I feel so fucking stupid because i panicked after you told me that. Dammit I didn’t even prayed to you because I couldn’t admit it to myself. I was lost, Cas. All I wanted was you there with me. I wanted to tell you what i couldn’t say that night.”</p><p>“Tell me what?” Cas is feeling…hope. After all the shame he felt, he knows what’s coming,</p><p>“Tell you that you <strong>can</strong> have it, Castiel.” Dean’s hand is no longer on Castiel’s shoulder, because he is finally holding the face of the man he was waiting for all this time. “You can have me, of course you can have me! And i’m the one who needs to be sorry if I spent all of these years being a dick and making you feel like you couldn’t!”</p><p>And then it happened. The thing these two idiots were wanting to do for 12 years now. </p><p>Although it is as cliche as it can be, the kiss <em>was</em> really magical. After all the trembling and anxiety went away, they were both feeling it with all of their bodies. Cas could feel Dean’s soul. Dean on the other hand was astounded with the feeling of Castiel’s true form, it felt truly magnificent and something that he would never be able to describe.</p><p>They stared at each other for minutes after, blue meeting green one more time.</p><p>“I love you.” Dean finally said it, not just for Cas but for him, it was the first time he actually admitted that out loud. But he’s in heaven now, he doesn’t need to worry about judgement, he is finally free from all the repression he suffered from all his life.</p><p>Cas smiled. It feels too damn good to be happy and <em>free</em>, to be able to finally experience the feeling of happiness, without the fear of being sucked into the empty.</p><p>“Come, Dean. Let me show around my home, well, our home now.” He grabs Dean’s hands and invites him to walk into the road with him. He’s excited to show Dean all the work he’d done with Jack here.</p><p>Dean smiles when he sees Cas reaching for his hand. When they touch, it feels so right, feels like home.</p><p>“I think i’m gonna like it here, Cas”.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>